


harr & meg

by wrecksirwin



Category: One Direction
Genre: <3, F/M, Swag, echte love, trekkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecksirwin/pseuds/wrecksirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harr is echt dom groetjes uit friesland</p>
            </blockquote>





	harr & meg

_Okay Styles, take a deep breath. This shouldn’t be this big of deal, right? It’s not like the two of you changed that much, right?_

 

While trying to keep those thoughts in mind, I sat down at the bench we decided to meet up. This used to be our bench, the thought of the amount of time we’ve spent on this bench made my lips turn into a slight grin.

 

_Quit the shit Styles, you’re stroking a bench while grinning like a fool. You look like a complete idiot, what would she think if she saw you sitting here. Looking like this? I’d walk away, I’d walk away if I saw someone I haven’t seen in a long time, sitting on bench while fucking stroking it. I’d act like I didn’t know the person and walk away. That’s probably what she would do if she saw you like this, so, one last time. Quit the shit, Styles._

I  had stopped grinning and stroking the bench at this point if you were wondering, I was actually sitting on the bench, looking like a normal person. I was looking like a normal person sitting on a bench.

 

_Yeah just keep telling yourself that._

I sighed and tried to take my phone out of my pocket, which failed. I dropped my phone, I dropped it twice.

 

_Way to go Styles, just keep dropping your phone. It’s not like you paid money for that thing or something, just keep fucking dropping your phone._

I sighed again and decided that trying to casually take my phone out of my pocket wasn’t a skill I fully controlled yet. Since I didn’t control that skill, I thought maybe it was a good idea to just stare into the scenery in front of me, which was actually pretty cool. The familiar scenery reminded me of a lot of things, it reminded me of her. The thought of her made my lips turn into the same grin as it turned into just a few moments ago.

 

_Just don’t start stroking the fucking bench again I swear to god._

While I was staring, and drowning into my thoughts, I didn’t notice someone sitting down beside me.  

 

“God.. I missed this view.”

 

That voice.. I slowly looked beside me, to find her. Meggie.

 

“Yeah.. I missed it too.” I said, while looking at her.


End file.
